Something in his Eyes
by Franking Privilage
Summary: Forgive me Lloyd... They returned to the future but when the separation started to break Phil's heart, Barb had to take him back to the girl he loved.
1. First Installment

**Disclaimer**: All characters, settings and objects in this story belong to Disney Channel.

**Author's Note**: If you don't like smut, stop reading now. This first section is kind of mopey, but it cheers up as it goes. Also, fyi: the POV changes with almost every chapter break. It should be pretty self explanatory who's speaking at any given point in time.

* * *

_SOMETHING IN HIS EYES_

_by _Frankie

_for_ Pheely Lovers Everywhere

-1-

He had just said goodbye. Goodbye forever, and I wasn't sad. I didn't tell him that I loved him. Something in his eyes said he already knew. The way he walked away it didn't feel like he was really leaving. It felt like he had told me he was going on a day trip and I'd see him tomorrow. It felt like he'd come just to make sure I knew he cared, as though if he left me for even a moment without telling me I'd change my mind. I might've changed my mind, if he hadn't come back. Not that day and not the next but eventually, I would've grown up and thought to myself that he didn't really care for me like I did for him. I would've thought that it was just a dream and the dream was over. Something in that memory of just those few moments told me it wasn't just a dream, and it wasn't just one of those things. He was the one, and that was all that mattered. And as long as I knew it, as long as he knew it, one day we would be together again, because true love concurs all. Suddenly 100 years didn't matter. Suddenly nothing mattered. There was no sadness in me.

The sadness didn't come for several days, and when it came it lasted months.

I cried at night for a long time. I couldn't think of anything but him. On a good day I would walk through the halls with a smile, knowing he was mine, even if he wasn't with me. On a bad day nothing would go right. As time went by less and less days were good days, and then school was over.

Summer was miserable. Outside of school I wasn't reminded of the good times so much. A young family bought their house and redid the whole front lawn. It was like they had never even been there.

-2-

I remember one night in the middle of July I sat alone in my bedroom. It was hot and dry and it felt as though I had nothing to do but watch the years pass by. I'd used up all my fantasies of Phil returning and they were beginning to grow stale in my mouth. I kept a picture of him on my dresser. I liked to think he could see me from the picture frame, and that perpetual smile was there just to cheer me on.

At nights I would undress in front of it, for giggles more than anything else. I would imagine him watching as I touched myself.

This night there was no laughter in my heart. He wasn't watching me. He was an unfathomable distance from me and he'd _never_ watch me.  
I pulled my knees up to my chest, my lazy gaze resting on his picture frame. Cruel world. How could he smile when I felt so horrible inside?

_Why don't I feel the same? Something must be wrong with me._

I bullied myself into it. I thought... I must've thought that if I still loved him... I wouldn't need him to be here to feel it.

I stood and walked to my dresser, picking up his picture, then laid down on my bed. I tried to imagine that it was his hands that undid the zipper on my pants, and that it was his fingers that moved gracefully down to the place where my lips met. I pressed two fingers deep inside and then gently spread the warm sweet over the soft folds. I let my fingers find the little bump that was my clitoris, and rubbed slowly, rhythmically, watching his eyes and nothing else. He was smiling.

I could feel my breath grow shorter and my body grow warmer. My fingers moved swift against my skin, picking up speed with each stroke. Harder and harder, skin against skin, and then suddenly I felt nothing. No orgasm was coming to warm me. I was alone, and he was smiling, mocking me.

I threw the picture frame across the room, and rolled onto my stomach screaming into the pillow. The sound of it shattering against the wall was far less satisfying than I would've liked for it to be.

I sat up, tears rolling down my face and tried to catch my breath. After a very long moment hugging my pillow to my chest my eye turned to rest on the frame that sat in a pile of broken glass beside the wall. I stood and very slowly walked across the room, picking up the frame with tentative fingers. I plucked the last remaining shard of glass away and slipped the picture out of the frame.

He was smiling. His eyes said he understood.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing that no one could hear.

* * *

Review prease! 


	2. Second Installment

-3-

He misses her. I see it in the way he talks and moves and breathes. A part of him is dying. Every time his requests to return are denied he loses a little of his smile. It's killing me. I know that you didn't want to break up this family, but I had to make a choice. I couldn't let my only son lose any more of that twinkle in his eye. Forgive me Lloyd.

-Barbara.

-4-

"Wake up!"

Phil's eyes opened slowly as he groaned in misery. "Mom? What time is it?"

The hall light shone down into his eyes as Barbara stood and put out a hand for him to take. She pulled him up to his feet.

"Put your clothes on," she said, "we're making a prison break."

"Not tonight mom." He groaned, sitting back down.

Her spur of the moment mother/son outings were always fun, but Phil was tired and needed his sleep.

"We're not going to the mall tonight, Phil."

"Well what then?"

"We're going back. Back to 2005."

He was instantly alert. "Mom?"

"I've left a note for your father." She rummaged through his chest of drawers. "I'm taking you back to Keely."

"Mom we can't--"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Phil." She tossed an armful of clothing at him. "I'm your mother. I know what's best."

* * *

If you review I'll update infinitely faster. 3


	3. third installment

_eeeeeeeeee!_ you reviewed! The Story Continues.

* * *

-5-

I set the naked photograph on my desk, propped it against the mirror and turned away. The night was done for me. I pulled off my shirt and pants and tossed them at the laundry hamper, then climbed into bed. The air had grown cold but apathy overcame me and I couldn't lift myself from bed even just to put on pajamas.

For long hours I wrapped myself tight in my comforter, unable to sleep. Cool tears still streaked my cheeks when I heard it. The clink of something hitting against my window. Certainly I imagined it.

I rolled onto my side, facing away from the glass but I heard the sound again, and slowly sat up, my blanket falling down from around my shoulders. I stood and walked to the window. It was a moment before I realized what exactly I was looking at. He was there, standing on my front lawn, throwing pebbles. He'd stopped mid throw when I'd appeared in the glass, and was now yelling. I could hear his muffled cries of, "Keely!" But at first I didn't move.

It was a mirage. It couldn't be true. Yet I blinked and blinked and he wouldn't go away. I opened the window and felt the cold air rush in. Could it possibly be real?

"Phil?"

"Keely! Come down!"

I panicked. Suddenly I didn't know what to do. I stepped away from the window, acutely aware of my bare skin. _It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream._ Good dreams are better than none. _Pull yourself together Teslow._

I stopped. Standing in the center of my room, frozen in the instant explosion of one word through my mind.

_Phil._

-6-

He stood at the front door, completely oblivious of his own shivering. Nothing could darken his bright eyes as he waited. _She's coming._

On the other side of the door she stood still, her body wrapped in a heavy winter coat. She'd flown on angel's wings down the stairs but now that she was there... now that he was right beyond the door she couldn't move.

For a moment neither moved and all there was, was Phil's breath coming in wisps of white and floating away, little clouds in upside down teardrop shapes.

Her hands were stayed at chest level together, fidgeting so slightly, aching to reach for the doorknob. Slowly her right hand reached out, crossing the gap between her flesh and the cold metal doorknob. She let her fingers wrap delicately around it.

Phil's heart lept as the gears of the doorknob clicked and the knob turned away. Slowly, assuredly, the door came open.

* * *

review, my lovelies! 


	4. fourth installment

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I just love getting them, and thanks to everyone who's spreading the word on the fic! 3 3

* * *

-7-

I felt guilty looking at her. Her shoulders were slouched and the pink woolen coat she'd wrapped around her was slipping off them. It was like I'd stumbled on some holy scene. She was a goddess and I was a mortal man, uninitiated. Unworthy.

She was pale and smooth from her shoulders to her ankles her feet were still clad in white socks and her secret places dressed in cotton. For what felt like forever neither of us said anything. She was like sunshine. Warmth spread through me and I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"I love you," she said suddenly.

Relief exploded in me. I pulled her swiftly into my arms, and buried my face in her shoulder. "You can't imagine how it feels to hear you say that."

A long time we held each other. An eternity in her arms.

"Are you a dream?" she whispered.

"Are you?"

-8-

"Come upstairs," she whispered, taking my hand and pulling me inside.

She led me up to her bedroom, the inner chamber of a temple and I had come to worship. She closed the door behind me and walked, her steps a sacred procession, toward the place where I stood. She kissed me, with wet lips.

Her hands pushed her coat off to the floor and then found my belt buckle. Her lips never leaving mine she pulled me closer. I could feel her long white fingers brush against my stomach as she undid my pants and dropped them to the ground. She delicately moved me to sit on the edge of her bed, still warm from sleep, and climbed on top, straddling my lap on her knees.

"I love you," I whispered.

She kissed me. I could feel her tongue push my lips apart and gently enter inside. Soft palms met as she guided my hands to her back. I held her as she began to grind her hips against mine.

* * *

Ah, young love... :)

review! review!


	5. Fifth Installment

Thanks so much for your reviews!

* * *

-9-

I laid her down on the bed, and kissed her, our bodies pressed tight. I pulled away, up on my knees and took off my shirt. I wanted to feel my skin against hers. She smiled, pulling me back down to her soft lips, and took my hand in hers. Our hands together slipped down to the waistband of her soft white bottoms and underneath. I kissed her desperately as she taught my fingers her darkest secrets.

She giggled, and arched her chest into mine, pulling her lips away and making me gasp.

"Your hands are cold," she laughed, bringing her eyes back to mine.

"I'm s-sorry." I could barely speak.

She kissed me with a smiling mouth then brought her lips to my ear and whispered, "it's all right."

Together our fingers moved over her soft, wet skin, drawing circles around her clit. She moaned into my ear. My movement stilled as she let go of my hand.

"Don't stop," she whispered putting her hand on my chest, and gently kissing a line down from the lobe of my ear to the point of my chin.

I moved my hand in rhythm with her breathing. She arched her back, pushing her chest against mine and letting her hand slip down to my stomach, dangerously close now. We were eye to eye, staring into each other. My breath stopped for just a moment, a wonderful horrible moment, as her hand moved under my boxers and her warm, wet fingers wrapped delicately around my member.

She laughed quietly, burying her face in my neck.

"What?" I asked desperate to hear her say something. Anything.

I could feel her lips curve into a smile against the skin of my neck.

"You're bigger than I thought," she said bringing her eyes back to mine.

I smiled. She kissed me, wrapping her free hand around my neck and bringing me closer. Harder and harder she kissed me. As her breath came faster my hand gained speed. Her lips widened. Her grip tightened. She kissed me, again and again, bringing my tongue deeper and moaning loudly now into me until suddenly

-10-

I exploded around his two fingers, muffling my scream of ecstasy in his warm kiss. He was so close now, his tongue sliding gracefully over mine. I leaned back, my whole body warm and wonderful, weightless and open. Perfect for just one moment. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck as I panted. His fingers kept moving, slower now as I caught my breath. I held tight to his warm member, my legs rubbing up and down against his.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath cooling the warm wet his tongue had spread down my neck.

I laughed, suddenly euphoric as I ran my fingers up and down his length.

Suddenly serious, I said, "I want you."

He pulled his lips from my neck and met my eyes, unsure for just a moment, but one look told him what I meant.

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been of anything."

* * *

Prease R&R and I shall post some more. 


End file.
